THE SPERM WHALE- SECOND PART AFTER STEELE INC
by Ada Gamez
Summary: This fiction is bases on the question that Remington ask Laura in Steele Inc. Did you have kiss a sperm whale? and her aswer: Never without protection. In the first fic AFTER STEELE INC. they are in San Diego and the ve spent a night together there...looking answers. Enjoy it! HIGH VOLTAGE SCENES.!


THE SPERM WHALE- AFTER STEELE INC.

The dim light of the dawn filtered through the curtains of the suite ... Laura was asleep hugged with one leg between his that also slept wrapping her in a hug. During the early morning they had been placed in the center of the huge bed and both were dwarfed just covered by the fabric of the pearl gray silk sheet. They woke up almost at the same time. She opened her eyes and met his that managed to surprise her with a new shade of blue that she had never seen before. Remington smiled at her and with his voice full of different emotions said:

Good morning ... and he placed his lips on hers gently making the proverbial butterflies in the stomach appear. They stared at each other in silence, as he began to wander with the long, thin fingers of his left hand down her right shoulder. That touch was warm, sweet, inviting. His hand ventured to more intimate grounds by perching on the hip under the sheet and the firm, smooth skin of the buttock. Laura felt that all her senses had awakened, screaming an alert that she no longer wanted to hear.

They were in San Diego.

She could not believe that the tangled events of an entire day at the hands of an enterprise more than George Edward Mulch, had taken them to share a hotel room and live their magical moment.

She had liked what had happened.

From the way he looked at her and the dedication he put in her gentle touches, it seemed that the same thing had happened to him.

Aware that they were facing "the morning after", Laura waited for his next movements, expectantly.

He let slip on her skin short kisses, soft as caresses and she did not put herself on guard as she always did, in some way she showed him that she was very comfortable enjoying those moments. Nothing. Not a word Only kisses and more kisses that were taking her to places that she had not traveled with anyone else for a long time. To searches that she had no idea where they would take her, but ... there they were. Looking for him, accompanying her, who encouraged him to draw with smooth movements of his walking fingers on that masculine skin that exhaled an irresistible aroma. He was the lover she had imagined, a decidedly masculine man as she wanted one day to be her invented Remington Steele. If she could have imagined that her invention was going to talk, walk and love ...!

If it took too much away from her lips, against them he murmured:

Are you okay, Laura? Do you feel comfortable like that with me, now?

I feel wonderful, Mr. Steele. "She laughed and the dimples that he considered so attractive when she relaxed and smiled so frankly were painted on his face.

To confirm what she had said, he stamped a kiss that sought his excitement shamelessly. The bold and adventurous Laura she always tried to hide, that mischievous Laura who was dressed in layers and more layers of imperturbability was making him go crazy with desire. The erection of his manhood was immediate. She could feel his touch on one of her thighs confirming it-

You want me, honey?

She responded by penetrating with her tongue deep into his mouth to incite him, to give that voluntary and total yes again.

This time he sat up on the bed and pulled her to his chest.

Kiss me, Laura pleaded with her voice full of different emotions and then, sitting in the middle of the bed, she leaning on her knees and he tangled the fingers of both hands in hers indicated to her the places where he wanted to be kissed for those delicate and sweet lips.

Laura started from the earlobe, neck, jaw, stopped in the dimples and continued down the throat down the sternum to the center of her chest and kissed Remington's nipples licking them which made him tremble. She escaped from between his fingers to stroke his back and kiss his collarbone and shoulder. Remington let out some moans with his throat almost closed by the emotion of that journey she was learning to know skin to skin.

She liked the hair on his chest… she was enjoying it. Letting go of one hand the line of kisses reached his navel. He stopped her just as she was going to encourage herself to go a little further, tracing trails of honey on his skin.

Remington's breathing became diffuse. I was very excited. Suddenly to tease her a bit and retain some of the control he was losing, he said:

Yesterday I asked you something ... and you left me totally speechless, Laura ... he murmured softly ... you were very daring ...

She looked at him questioningly.

Did you ever kiss a sperm whale? Remington asked

She laughed reddened with blush from the roots of her hair, she enjoyed it with those smiling Irish eyes where the usual roguish glitter had returned.

she kissed his collarbone and shoulder altering one now with more urgency to make him forget that phrase that had escaped her the previous morning with arrogance and affectation ... while she chose the words in her mind suitable to get out of the quagmire.

I have not kissed one until now that ... corresponded to my kisses ... the opportunity has not presented ... -he wanted to joke her ... -and ... I do not think I want to kiss another one after kissing one that ... awakens in me the right sensations ... - she emphasized very didactically

You made me ashamed, Laura, I did not expect that quick and ingenious answer yesterday ... "Never without protection" he muttered with that Irish tune that could be so seductive and lethal to the senses.

For real? She asked rehearsing an innocence that what she was doing now to him was contradicting itself.

He growled his name separating it into syllables as long as they were in the intimacy of a simple kiss. Lau-ra ... Lau-ra ...

He began to nibble at her earlobe, sucking it.

Right now he was hesitant to give her control to see how far she got. His sperm whale was on the prowl ...

Do you know that right now in your cosmetics can be present hum ... I do not know in the soap or cream that you use ... the sperm of a sperm whale? ... It is a ... very appreciated animal for those necessities ... - he whispered already full of wish

She, pulling him on top of her lying on the crumpled sheets again, asked with a strand of voice ...

Do you know if there are sperm whales in the Irish Sea?

I have known of some ... of one in particular that is looking for its prey ...

Is it something I should fear or protect myself?

Oh, that sperm whale is almost as domesticated as those of the San Diego aquarium ...

Domesticated? Who has tamed it?

You know better than me ... I did not know until yesterday ...

That was sociable like many sperm whales ...

Hummm ... and is not in danger of extinction? She spurred him on, who kept kissing him in the line that went through his chest from one shoulder to the other.

As long as human predators do not appear ... "he murmured ... and he has his squid ..." he murmured in a barely audible way to her ear and provoked her lips with haste. He turned her on the bed on him. She was surprised by the unusual movement of him and when she saw herself astride him waist high, the evidence of the desire left her breathless. But she hid her feelings without realizing how adorable she looked with her hair falling on her shoulders and how tempting she was to him at that moment.

She, pulling him on top of her lying on the crumpled sheets again, asked with a strand of voice ...

Do you know if there are sperm whales in the Irish Sea?

I have known of some ... of one in particular that is looking for its prey ...

Is it something I should fear or protect myself?

Oh, that sperm whale is almost as domesticated as those of the San Diego aquarium ...

Domesticated? Who has tamed it?

You know better than me ... I did not know until yesterday ...

That was sociable like many sperm whales ...

Hummm ... and is not in danger of extinction? She spurred him on, who kept kissing him in the line that went through his chest from one shoulder to the other.

As long as human predators do not appear ... "he murmured ... and he has his squid ..." he murmured in a barely audible way to her ear and provoked her lips with haste. He turned her on the bed on him. She was surprised by the unusual movement of him and when she saw herself astride him waist high, the evidence of the desire left her breathless. But she hid her feelings without realizing how adorable she looked with her hair falling on her shoulders and how tempting she was to him at that moment.

She understood the message. He wanted her to take him. Her soft little hands took his cock that was as hard and firm as a rock. That excitement was going to explode like a volcano if things kept getting so hot between them.

Laura placed it between his legs without being able to hide a slight tremor that emerged from her belly and from her already wet and warm sex to get lost in him. When she pushed him into his path of pleasure he groaned and his hands alternated between clinging to the sheets in despair and caressing her thighs with urgency. She whispered unintelligible words, while riding him in a soft but forceful way at the same time. As her body was light, up and down clinging to his shoulders with fingers and fingernails, it was not difficult for her but a rhythmic rhythm that he bore as much as he could. Taking her to her with both his firm hands between her waist and her bottom, he laid her down in a single movement on the mattress and began to guide her to the fullness of her own satisfaction. He wanted to see her face when she enjoyed, he wanted to see her eyes full of that same desire that he did not hide now tucked deep between his legs going and coming back with a maddening rhythm for being soft and slow. Only when he interpreted her passionate moans as the closeness of the climax did he move harder but with all the delicacy and prepared her sweetly to come together to orgasm. He whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, how good he felt. Laura, very short, issued sweet words ...

Yes, Remington I like what you do to me ... you're making me feel wonderful, darling ... I think I can not take it anymore, honey ...

Do you need more of me, treasure? You need me, honey? You feel me, baby? Tell me, love, you want me, how much you want me ...

I wish you, I wish you ... oh ahh ... Reming - ton me ... ahhhh ... ahhhh ...

Suddenly it was all colored lights, let her go ... sigh ... try to keep pace with the sure and firm thrusts of him that had his eyes closed and his lips tight trying in the most tender way to prolong the maximum moment as much as possible.

Let's go together, Laura, let's go together, love. So ... well ... do you like it like that, sweetie? Do you like to feel love?

Yes, Remington ... yes ...

Between moans and sighs of diffuse breaths, the desired climax reached levels of madness. Remington and Laura went together to the heights of passion that they could no longer continue.

She nailed her nails to his back, the joined mouths gave each other so much pleasure that the act of breathing allowed them. They lost control together and the summit reached was then the descent in complete satiety.

To think that I missed four long years of this, she thought when she could coordinate a coherent thought several minutes later. He did not remember giving himself to another woman the way he had just done with her. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her like that, he did not want him to let her go.

When he finally spoke, he chose a jocular exit ...

They say that sperm whales are long-lived Laura ... they live about seventy years as I read ... and I think I will not live so much if we make love in this way ...

I will take care that you live much more than that ... she articulated with a voice full of satiated desire and expectation when she realized that he was talking about a future with her, sharing such frantic marvelous moments making love. And ... she said dragging the words caressing his chest-there will not be any female in many miles that approaches my domesticated or wild sperm whale because I will not allow it.

He, submissively, undertook new kisses to make that clear.


End file.
